<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cada latido by milo_g</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265573">Cada latido</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_g/pseuds/milo_g'>milo_g</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Historias extras canon!verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Español | Spanish, M/M, aparece levi y mencionan a connie, jearmin vestidos como erenhisu, tomar lugar justo antes de que los secuestren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_g/pseuds/milo_g</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>―Jean ―llamó y señaló su pecho―, mírame las tetas, ¿se ven naturales?</p>
<p>―Sé que dijiste que los detalles importan, pero… ―él volvió a hacer gestos hacia el pecho y Jean suspiró―, creo que tienes más que Historia. Y están muy…</p>
<p>Se acercó incómodo, pero decidido, y puso sus manos sobre la bufanda, tratando de acomodarla.</p>
<p>―Las dejaste muy abajo ―Armin frunció el ceño y trató de subirlas, pero Jean puso sus manos sobre las de él.</p>
<p>―Déjalo ya, está bien así ―dijo, forcejeando apenas.</p>
<p>―¿Termina… ron?</p>
<p>Voltearon a la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada de decepción de Levi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desarrollado en el capítulo 53.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Historias extras canon!verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cada latido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/1000i_g">síganme en twitter</a>
</p>
<p>Disfruten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi suspiró por décima vez―, ¿todos listos?</p>
<p>―¡Sí, señor! ―respondieron al unísono y se dispersaron, preparando los últimos detalles.</p>
<p>Armin tomó las prendas de ropa que Historia le había dejado el día anterior y se dirigió a su habitación, encontrándose con Jean también ahí.</p>
<p>―Ah ―dijo, volviendo a cerrarse la camisa, y se sonrojó apenas―, lo siento, Connie me echó.</p>
<p>―¿De tu habitación? ―levantó una ceja.</p>
<p>―¿Puedes creer la audacia? ―bromeó. Armin rio, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Jean se volteó, sacándose la camisa y poniéndose una de Eren―. Me parece una pérdida de tiempo tener que ponerme una camisa de él, nadie notaría la diferencia.</p>
<p>―Los detalles hacen la diferencia ―respondió. Jean se giró apenas y lo miró sobre su hombro. Él se había quitado la camisa y se estaba desabrochando el pantalón.</p>
<p>Jean tragó y se volteó a su lado.</p>
<p>―Supongo que sí ―dijo apenas. Contó hasta diez y volvió a mirar sobre su hombro. Ahora vestía solo la falda―. ¿Cómo me veo?</p>
<p>Armin se giró también e hizo una mueca, sonriendo.</p>
<p>―Igual que siempre.</p>
<p>―¡A eso me refiero! ―tomó la peluca que reposaba en la cama y se la acomodó descuidadamente en la cabeza―. ¿Ahora? ¿Soy suficientemente Eren?</p>
<p>Él dio un paso a Jean y le enderezó el cuello de la camisa, después lo miró a los ojos. Jean tenía la boca y el ceño fruncidos, tratando de imitar la expresión de constante enojo de Eren.</p>
<p>Armin le puso un dedo entre las cejas, masajeando suave―, Eren no tiene esa cara ―Jean sonrió incrédulo―, no <em>siempre</em>.</p>
<p>―Claro ―concedió, un poco sarcástico.</p>
<p>―Y su boca… ―llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de Jean, haciendo que su respiración se entrecortara, y puso sus pulgares en las comisuras de sus labios, tirándolos un poco hacia abajo―, últimamente está así.</p>
<p>La expresión de Armin decayó, como si espejara la que quería mostrarle a Jean. Llevó sus manos a dónde estaban las de Armin, pero él las deslizó al mismo tiempo. Se acercó a la cama, donde estaba el resto de su ropa, y las manos de Jean cayeron a sus costados.</p>
<p>―¿Podrías ayudarme con…? ―Tenía una faja y una bufanda―. Es el relleno ―explicó avergonzado y Jean tuvo que luchar por no soltar una risa.</p>
<p>―Claro.</p>
<p>Enrolló la bufanda y la puso en su pecho, después Jean le colocó la faja y empezó a abrocharla. Eran demasiados botones.</p>
<p>Quería charlar. Quería llenar el silencio con lo que fuera excepto silencio, pero nada le parecía un tema adecuado. <em>¿Estás preocupado por la misión? ¿Nervioso? ¿Deberíamos pensar planes de respaldo? </em>Sentía que llamaba a la desgracia.</p>
<p>―Va a salir todo bien ―murmuró Armin, y por un segundo Jean creyó que había dicho algo en voz alta―, vamos a estar bien. No son titanes, después de todo.</p>
<p>No estaba seguro si eso lo consolaba.</p>
<p>―Armin–</p>
<p>―¿Se ven naturales? ―interrumpió, volteándose veloz. Se miraba el pecho y trataba de darles forma con las manos.</p>
<p>Jean tenía una mueca―, se ve raro.</p>
<p>Armin se puso la camisa y volteó al otro. Jean miraba su rostro, todavía pensando en si decir algo de lo de antes o no.</p>
<p>―Jean ―llamó y señaló su pecho―, mírame las tetas, ¿se ven naturales?</p>
<p>―Sé que dijiste que los detalles importan, pero… ―él volvió a hacer gestos hacia el pecho y Jean suspiró―, creo que tienes más que Historia. Y están muy…</p>
<p>Se acercó incómodo, pero decidido, y puso sus manos sobre la bufanda, tratando de acomodarla.</p>
<p>―Las dejaste muy abajo ―Armin frunció el ceño y trató de subirlas, pero Jean puso sus manos sobre las de él.</p>
<p>―Déjalo ya, está bien así ―dijo, forcejeando apenas.</p>
<p>―¿Termina… ron?</p>
<p>Voltearon a la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada de decepción de Levi. Armin puso sus manos a sus costados, parándose firme tratando de aguantar la vergüenza. Jean tardó más en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, lo imitó.</p>
<p>―¿Entonces? ―dijo Levi.</p>
<p>―¡Y-Ya casi, señor! ―respondió Jean y él suspiró.</p>
<p>―Terminen de una vez.</p>
<p>Se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Jean se golpeó la frente con la mano y Armin soltó una risa.</p>
<p>―Eso sí que ayuda para los nervios, ¿no crees?</p>
<p>Su puso la peluca y se acercó al espejo, terminando de acomodarse la ropa. Jean respiró profundo y caminó hacia Armin. Él lo miró por el reflejo, curioso por el cambio de actitud. Se volteó despacio y Jean puso sus manos en sus hombros.</p>
<p>―No importa qué, no tienes que morir ―dijo―, no importa si pones en peligro la misión, tienes que <em>prometer </em>que no morirás.</p>
<p>Jean estaba preocupado, una reacción algo exagerada a los ojos de Armin, quien todavía tenía fresco el terror de verse rodeados de titanes, sin posibilidad de escapar vivos. <em>Esto no es como esa vez, esto es cien veces menos peligroso.</em></p>
<p>―<em>Por favor, </em>Armin ―pidió Jean.</p>
<p>Sujetó sus manos, que presionaban con fuerza en sus hombros, y se puso de puntitas, besándolo.</p>
<p>―<em>Sabes </em>que la misión es más importante ―sonrió apenas, queriendo consolarlo, pero la expresión de Jean era drásticamente distinta.</p>
<p>―¿Qué… fue eso?</p>
<p>Se encogió de hombros, dejando caer sus manos―, tenía ganas de hacerlo.</p>
<p>Jean frunció el ceño y presionó con más fuerza los hombros del otro.</p>
<p>―No habrá sido porque piensas que morirás, ¿¡verdad!?</p>
<p>―¿Qué? ¡No! Dios, Jean ―quitó sus manos de él―, estás paranoico, ¿sí? Vas a estropear todo si no te calmas.</p>
<p>Se pasó una mano por el rostro, respirando profundo.</p>
<p>―Tienes– tienes razón ―dijo y lo miró―, lo siento.</p>
<p>Estaban listos. Armin caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero Jean puso una mano en la misma, evitando que la abra del todo.</p>
<p>―Solo– no hagas nada impulsivo ―susurró, apoyando su frente contra su cabeza.</p>
<p>Latía con fuerza, pero estaba seguro si era su corazón o el de Jean.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer!</p>
<p>Esta es la parte 2 (¿?) de mi multi verso de historias canon verse(?). Para leerlo todo es orden, sigan la serie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/TODOS-LOS-FANDOMS-BIENVENIDOS-DE-ESCRIBIR/216672/">TE GUSTA ESCRIBIR COSAS BIZARRAS, DE CUALQUIER FANDOM? BUENO, ACÁ HAY UN LINK A UN FORO, DONDE HAY IDEAS PARA ESCRIBIR. DALE, METETE. NO SEAS ORTIBA.</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/1000i_g">síganme en twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>